


♥CoraLaw Show♥: La hora del ocaso (ft. Doflamingo & Sir Crocodile)

by LevitaHatake



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, CoraLaw, Corazon x Law, Dofladile, Doflamingo x Crocodile - Freeform, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Double Dating, Family Dinners, Gay, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Possessive Trafalgar D. Water Law, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sharing a Bed, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wandavision tribute, Yaoi, based on WandaVision, twilight time reference
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Corazon y Law son una pareja de recién casados en un nuevo hogar.El día de San Valentín ha llegado pero uno de ellos parece haberlo olvidado...Una visita inesperada que tendrá en tensión a nuestros protagonistas.Y una extraña sensación de no comprender bien del todo lo que sucede en ciertos momentos.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	♥CoraLaw Show♥: La hora del ocaso (ft. Doflamingo & Sir Crocodile)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a tod@s ♥ Espero que estén lo mejor posible~  
> Les traigo este raro especial de San Valentín.  
> Debido a mi obsesión por “WandaVision”, mi hermosa OTP “CoraLaw” y el tema del día del amor y la amistad, se me ocurrió escribir este intento raro de adaptación/homenaje a dicha serie de Marvel, no es la primera vez que el MCU me da inspiración/influencia en mis fanfics, pero creo que esta vez fue muy obvio y directo xD No me resistí a escribirlo, pues mi idea fue muy insistente como para ignorarlo…  
> Incluso pedí un gran favor a mi pareja: Hizo un dibujo especial de Corazon y Law, basado en una escena de esta historia, lo pondré de portada en Wattpad junto con un pequeño “video” de la realización de tal dibujo acompañado de la canción clave del fanfic.  
> Igualmente lo publicaré en tumblr, por si tienen oportunidad de buscarlo y verlo por ahí si no gustan de ir a Wattpad.  
> Si leen este “experimento”, les agradezco mucho el haberle dado la oportunidad.  
> Espero les guste ♥ 
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, siéntanse libre de preguntarme en un comentario o mensaje privado, pues muy probablemente esta cosa no sea “muy clara" por la misma naturaleza de la obra en que se inspiro. Por ahora solo es este capítulo por mera improvisación, aunque por la naturaleza de la serie en la que se inspiro y por ciertos detalles del fanfic, puede dar para más en un futuro. 
> 
> *Advertencia*: Puede tener cierto contenido sugerente a relaciones sexuales y el concepto "M-PREG" 
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Recién se casaron y alegres van, son una pareja normal~  
Buscando descanso dejaron el ancho mar…  
Un milagroso médico que cura cualquier enfermedad, con su esposo un profesor que no deja de tropezar~  
¿Cómo hará el dúo? ¿Podrán encajar?  
Compartiendo un amor como no lo habrá...

***

—Buenos días, cielo… ¡AH!

En el interior de una pintoresca cocina, que parecía haber sido azotada por un huracán, un hombre de espeso cabello rubio y de gran altura cayó de espaldas al suelo al notar que su mandil de cocinero se incendiaba y poco a poco el fuego se propagaba hacia su camisa. 

—“Room”. 

Enseguida un hombre de cabello erizado y oscuro, quien apenas entró a la cocina, realizo un ademán levantando su dedo índice y su dedo medio que provoco que a los pocos segundos una jarra llena de agua apareciera justo a tiempo para apagar aquel incendio. 

—Ah… Mi esposo y su poder para transportar objetos en un instante—soltó aliviado el hombre rubio al verse librado de las llamas. 

—Mi esposo y su cuerpo tan resistente al fuego…—dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, ofreciéndole una mano a su despistada pareja para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. 

—Una pareja perfecta, ¿no es así? 

—Sí… Cora, ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo? 

—Trataba de hacer el desayuno…—respondió Corazon con expresión avergonzada. Se quitó el mandil y señalo hacia la estufa en donde una olla estaba recibiendo toda la potencia del fuego y luego hacia la barra de comedor en donde ya estaban servidos un par de platos y vasos llenos de jugo de naranja—. Quería darte una sorpresa especial por el día de san valentín. Lo siento, Law. 

“¿Día de san Valentín…? No puede ser, ¿¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!?” musito Law sintiéndose avergonzado de haber olvidado dicha celebración, sin embargo, el joven no dejo que su rostro reflejara su confusión.

—Oh, Cora, no tenías por qué hacerlo, sabes que no te llevas bien con el fuego. Estaré bien con un plato de cereal y algo de esa fruta que ya preparaste—contesto Law Trafalgar mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo para que ambos tomaran asiento en el comedor—. Pero, aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo—y planto un tierno beso en la barbilla de Corazon. 

—Eres muy tierno, Law—dijo el rubio cariñosamente para después darle a su esposo un beso en la frente. 

—Tú lo eres… 

La pareja desayunó en calma, al terminar fueron juntos hacia la entrada principal de la casa, pues los dos tenían que salir hacia sus empleos. 

—Corazon, ¿no olvidas algo, amor?—señalo Law apuntando con su grisácea mirada hacia la ropa llena de cenizas y el rostro de su esposo en donde destacaba un color rojo sobre los labios. 

—Ah, sí… Mi ropa y maquillaje. Ahora vuelvo. 

En cuanto Corazon estuvo listo, se despidieron dándose un dedicado beso envueltos en un cálido abrazo. 

—Te amo, ten un buen día, Law. 

—Tú también. Cuídate mucho, Cora… Nos vemos en la tarde. 

… 

— ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso!?—se reprendió Law, quien ya se encontraba en su consultorio médico. Había atendido ya a varios pacientes y por suerte preveía que si todo iba en orden y no había contratiempos podría salir temprano y lograr planear algo especial para tener una linda velada junto a Corazon. 

… 

—Sí, me parece una idea genial, Doffy. En serio, no, no tenía nada planeado en sí… Bien, nos vemos en la tarde—y Corazon termino su llamada telefónica. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Rosinante? ¿Planes especiales para esta noche?—pregunto un hombre de aspecto rudo y de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás. 

—Sí… Quise hacer algo especial para Law esta mañana pero fue un desastre, casi incendio la cocina, je. Al menos espero que podamos pasarla bien en lo que resta del día. Voy a ir por un poco de café, ¿quieres una taza, Smoker? 

…

Law había llegado a casa temprano, aunque un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba pero lo suficiente como para adelantarse a la hora de llegada de su pareja. El muchacho cargaba un arreglo de rosas rojas y girasoles y una canasta con algunas compras entre las que destacaba una botella de vino.  
Pronto se puso a decorar la habitación y parte de la sala de estar con algunos pétalos de rosas y decidió que solo usaría velas en la habitación y las dejaría muy lejos del alcance de Corazon.  
Dejo la botella de vino acompañada de un par de copas de cristal sobre la mesa de centro de la sala de estar, fue a la cocina en donde se puso decorar un plato de fresas cubiertas de chocolate que luego guardo en la nevera.  
Por último fue a cambiarse de ropa, se quitó la ropa formal que acostumbraba llevar al trabajo, cambió su ropa interior por una trusa de color azul oscuro y finalmente se colocó una bata de color dorado que dejo abierta, exponiendo su pecho tatuado y su ejercitado abdomen. 

—Bien, creo que será suficiente con esto—dijo Law aliviado al ver que ya tenía todo listo para recibir a Corazon de una manera apropiada para la ocasión. 

El lejano sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose indico que Corazon ya había llegado a casa.  
Law decidió ir a recibirlo, adoptando una actitud relajada y seductora, listo para tomar a su esposo entre sus brazos y empezar su velada de la mejor manera. 

— ¡Law…!—exclamo Corazon al ver a su pareja en ropa interior. 

— ¡¿Corazon, pero que…!?—soltó Law igualmente sorprendido de ver a Corazon llegar en compañía de su hermano mayor y otro hombre de cabello oscuro con una gran cicatriz horizontal en el rostro. 

—Vaya… Con que no tenías nada planeado ¿eh, hermanito?—comento Doflamingo, cuya amplia sonrisa y risa cínica siempre irritaba en gran manera a Law, quien cerro su bata de inmediato al notar que clavaban sus ojos en él.

—Sabía que era una mala idea que viniéramos—dijo amargamente el hombre que acompañaba a Doflamingo. 

— ¡Ah, no, no tenía idea…! ¡Law, lo sien…! 

—Cora, ¿podríamos ir a la cocina, por favor?—pidió Law con una voz que pretendía ser cortes pero que claramente se escuchaba demasiado tensa y algo enfadada. 

—Sí, sí… Discúlpennos—balbuceo Corazon siguiendo a Law con paso apresurado. 

Y en cuanto la pareja anfitriona llego a su cocina: 

— ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que tendríamos visitas!?—cuestiono Law tratando de reprimir en lo posible toda su molestia y su bochorno de verse expuesto en ropa interior delante de su cuñado y un extraño. 

— ¡Oh, Law, lo siento tanto! ¡No pensé que algo así pasaría y…! Oh, cielos, te ves tan bien con eso—comento el rubio distrayéndose al notar que la bata de Law se había abierto de nuevo. 

— ¡Cora…! 

— ¡Sí, sí, lo siento! 

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? 

—No sé… Si gustas puedo decirle a Doffy que será mejor que nos reunamos después y…

— ¿Cuál era tu plan desde un principio? 

—Cenar juntos, como en una cita doble, y tal vez luego ver una película. 

—Pues hagamos eso, pero ¿qué cenaremos? No me digas que querías probar suerte de nuevo en la cocina… 

— ¡Claro que no! Doffy había mencionado que tenía previsto un servicio de cenas. 

— ¿En serio? Bueno, al menos no tendremos que estar atascados en la cocina. Ahora… ¡“Room”!—y enseguida Law hizo uso de su particular poder para lograr que un nuevo juego de ropa formal llegara hasta sus manos sin salir de la cocina, dejando atrás su seductor “atuendo”—. Listo. 

—En serio aprecio mucho tu paciencia, Law—declaro Corazon sonriendo con algo de pena y colocando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de su esposo. 

—Descuida, Cora. Entiendo que tal vez estuviste muy entusiasmado de pasar un tiempo con tu hermano y mostrarle nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿no?—le dijo Law de manera más calmada y comprensiva. 

—Sí… Sabes, siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que conviví con Doffy de esta manera—murmuro Corazon con expresión perpleja. 

—Cora, vamos, deben de estar preguntándose por nosotros… 

Al cabo de unos segundos, Law y Corazon estaban de vuelta en la sala de estar, frente a frente con la pareja de invitados, quienes ya habían tomado asiento en el gran sofá que estaba disponible en dicha estancia. 

— ¿Tan rápido terminaron de darse amor?—pregunto Doflamingo con una increíble e incómoda expresión descarada. 

—Doffy, por favor…—llamo Rosinante mientras tomaba asiento junto con Law, justo al lado de su hermano y su pareja. 

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar atrás lo de la cena, tomar el ejemplo de Law de ponernos algo más ligero y animarnos a pasar una noche más interesante todos juntos… ¡Podríamos hacer un intercambio de pareja!

— ¡DOFFY! 

—Maldita sea, ¿podrías tener un poco de decencia por esta noche?—reclamo su pareja, el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro. 

—Jajaja, perdonen—soltó Doflamingo tratando de reprimir su risa—. Lo siento, mi querido Crocodile, prometo esforzarme en no avergonzarte más… Bueno, cuéntanos, Law, ¿Cómo te va en tu carrera como médico? 

—Bien… Todo va normal y estable—respondió Law con tono cortante mientras tomaba una mano de Corazon y la estrechaba con un poco de fuerza. 

— ¿Y tú, Rosinante? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?

Continuaron con una charla superficial que termino involucrando a todos los presentes, hasta que el timbre del recibidor resonó en la casa…

—Yo iré…—declaro Law levantándose del sofá. 

Al abrir la puerta principal se topó con una chica de cabello rubio que llevaba consigo un carrito de servicio de comida con varias charolas. 

—Hola, buenas noches, servicio de comida Pip’s, traemos una orden a nombre del señor Donquixote Doflamingo, ¿es usted? 

—Afortunadamente no… Pase adelante, Doflamingo vendrá enseguida a pagar la cuenta. Será el tipo rubio con sonrisa de sinvergüenza. 

Dentro de unos minutos las charolas de comida fueron colocadas sobre la mesa del elegante comedor. Law fue por una botella de vino y sirvió a todos en su respectiva copa antes de que el resto llegara a tomar asiento. 

—Doffy, ¿en serio pediste langosta?—observo Corazon al llegar al comedor y levantar la tapa de una charola. 

—Sí… ¿Por qué no? Es una ocasión especial, además sabes que es mi favorita. 

—Creo que se sale de mi presupuesto… 

—Cora, no te preocupes—intervino Law—. Por supuesto que no hay problema. Yo cubriré todos los gastos. 

— ¿Lo ves, hermano? Tu esposo tiene la solvencia suficiente para consentirte todo lo que quieras y necesites, ¿no es así, Law?

—Así es—contesto Law con cierta brusquedad, sintiéndose algo irritado de tener que concordar con Doflamingo—. Adelante, tomen asiento… 

—Sí, propongo un brindis—Doflamingo tomo la botella de vino en lugar de la copa que Law le había servido—. Por todos nosotros, por mi adorable Crocodile que por fin acepto tener una cena conmigo… Por mi hermano y su dedicado esposo. Salud…—y el hombro inclino la botella directo sobre su boca, tomando un largo sorbo y dejando escapar pequeños hilos del vino de sus comisuras y mojando su barbilla. 

Law miro con desagrado aquel gesto, aunque tuvo que admitir que un par de veces observo a Corazon haciendo lo mismo. 

—Maldita sea, Doffy, por algo dejaron copas servidas sobre la mesa—le reprendió Crocodile quien después dio un sorbo a su copa sin dejar atrás su expresión de molestia. 

— ¡Salud!—se apresuró a decir Corazon para tratar de que el gesto de su hermano se olvidará rápido. 

—Salud…—musito Law acompañando a su esposo. 

Doflamingo continuaba bebiendo directo de la botella hasta que se detuvo estrepitosamente, quitándose la botella de encima, comenzando a ahogarse y a toser tratando de recuperar el aire. 

—Te dije que eso te iba a pasar si seguías bebiendo de esa forma—dijo Crocodile frunciendo más su ceñudo semblante. 

—Doffy… Doffy, vamos, ¿estás jugando, cierto?—agrego Corazon intercalando una expresión de confusión, duda y preocupación. 

Doflamingo continuaba tosiendo y tratando de recuperar la compostura. 

—No puede ser… ¡¿Es en serio!?—Gruño Crocodile viendo consternado a su pareja. 

—Law—preocupado por el estado de su hermano, Corazon volteo a ver a su esposo, rogándole con una simple mirada que interviniera pronto en la situación—. Por favor… 

Al ver aquellos ojos cobrizos suplicándole, Law no tuvo más remedio que ir directo hacia Doflamingo y atenderlo pronto, tratando de evitar que su otro invitado viera del todo el proceso.  
Cuando finalmente todo estuvo bajo control, Doflamingo empezó a reírse, dejando escapar un pequeño carraspeo. 

—Idiota… Ten más cuidado la próxima, o mejor aún, deja de beber directo de la botella—le dijo Crocodile amargamente—. Menos mal que Trafalgar sabe cómo resolver estas cosas.

—Qué alivio…—resoplo Corazon asegurándose de que su hermano estuviera bien de nuevo—. Escucha a Crocodile, Doffy. Debes ser más cuidadoso, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Ja, no fue nada... Además, estoy seguro de que Law podrá reanimarme en cualquier caso grave, ¿no es así? ¡No tenemos que preocuparnos…!

Corazon miro extrañado a su hermano mayor, nunca entendería como Doffy podría ser tan despreocupado y asegurar algo como eso con tanto desenfado.  
Por su parte, Law observaba receloso como Doflamingo procedía a comer... 

¿Sería tan terrible que el mundo perdería la presencia de aquel hombre de gafas rojas y macabra sonrisa? Tal vez no, pero definitivamente lo sería para una sola persona en especial… Su querido esposo, Corazon.  
La cena continuó en una extraña tranquilidad, hasta que llegaron al postre y Doflamingo hizo una pregunta a Law: 

—Hey, Law… ¿Crees que algún día podremos otro pequeño Donquixote en la familia? Amaría jugar con un pequeño sobrino. 

Los ojos de Corazon se abrieron demasiado en una expresión estupefacta, el rubio no pudo evitar escupir bruscamente el sorbo de agua que estaba bebiendo. 

— ¡Doffy! 

—Cora, tranquilízate…—y Law fijo sus ojos en los cristales rojos de Doflamingo. Su mirada estaba cargada de una rara mezcla de hostilidad, satisfacción y desafío—. No lo hemos discutido aun, creo que aún tenemos que establecernos y adaptarnos bien a este nuevo vecindario, disfrutar un poco más de tiempo solo para nosotros, aunque… Todo es posible. 

—Law… 

—Entonces ha esperanza, muero porque ese día llegue… Creo que será una pequeña copia de Rosinante, sería adorable volver a ver eso, me daría un ataque de nostalgia. Creo que nosotros tendremos que esperar mucho más para engendrar a un pequeño yo, ¿no es así, querido Croco? 

—No en esta vida, ni en cualquier otra dimensión… 

—JAJAJA, no seas tan cruel, amor. 

Corazon miro algo confundido a todos los presentes, sin embargo no quiso arruinar el primer momento realmente ameno que se dio en aquella extraña cena. Terminaron con el postre y procedieron a ver una película en la sala de estar; afortunadamente Doflamingo se mantuvo ocupado y en silencio mientras veía la televisión y en pequeños intervalos se dedicaba a besar y acariciar sutilmente a su pareja, quien sorprendentemente, no objeto ni replico por tales gestos y se limitaba a fumar en paz mientras no apartaba su vacía mirada de la pantalla.  
Corazon no pudo evitar seguir pensando en aquella idea sobre tener un hijo…  
Su estómago y mente no podían ignorar la sensación de incertidumbre y asombro que le había causado oír a Law aceptar aquel concepto que hasta esta noche le parecía totalmente imposible.  
Una caricia de Law sobre su hombro y un fugaz beso en su mejilla derecha le hizo olvidarse de su inquietud y se resignó a ver el filme en la pantalla mientras también se animaba a encender un cigarrillo. 

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos… Fue una noche interesante, gracias por aceptarnos en su casa, Law y mi querido hermano—y Doflamingo dio un fuerte abrazo a Corazon—. Cuídate, trata de no fumar tanto… Recuerda que no podrás fumar al tener un niño en casa. 

—Ah… Sí, claro…—balbuceo Corazon parpadeando confuso—. Nos vemos, luego, Doffy. Crocodile, gracias por aceptar a mi hermano, sé que tal vez puede ser algo difícil a veces pero en el fondo es… 

—Oye, Rosi, no se lo recuerdes—replico Doflamingo—. Hasta luego, ya pueden irse a la cama y empezar a trabajar, si me entienden… 

Y Doflamingo junto con Crocodile subieron a un elegante auto de color rojo que estaba estacionado en la acera frente al jardín de la casa. 

—Law… Te agradezco mucho por la paciencia que tuviste con Doffy. 

—Ya olvídalo, amor, no es nada. Ahora…—y Law tomo de la mano a su esposo para guiarlo de nuevo a la sala de estar—. “Room” 

Law encendió un reproductor de música y discos y coloco una pieza especial que había pensado con anticipación.

“Heavenly shades of night are falling, it's twilight time…  
Out of the mist your voice is calling 'tis twilight time.  
When purple colored curtains mark the end of the day…  
I hear you my dear at twilight time…”

El muchacho de cabello oscuro coloco su mano izquierda sobre el antebrazo de su rubio esposo, y con su mano derecha tomo la mano izquierda de Corazon. Empezaron una lenta y romántica danza a ritmo de aquella canción, viéndose directamente a los ojos, dedicando todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  
Corazon sonreía totalmente conmovido por el gesto tan romántico de su querido esposo.

Poco a poco, el hombre de mayor altura fue descendiendo un poco, colocando su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Law y acercando lentamente su rostro al de este último. 

—Te amo tanto, Law. 

—Y yo a ti, Corazon… 

Y finalmente un delicado beso se consumó, un beso que fue tornándose más apasionado conforme las caricias y miradas llenas de cariño aumentaban entre ellos. 

—Law, creo que es hora de ir a nuestra habitación. 

—Estoy de acuerdo, querido Cora. 

Con un murmuro de la palabra “Room”, la pareja apareció inmediatamente acomodada dentro de su gran cama, en la habitación cuya tenue iluminación solo dependía de la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana.  
Law se abalanzo sobre Corazon, besándolo de nuevo, con una devoción tan grande y pura que parecía algo irreal para aquel hombre de cabello rubio, parecía que estuviese soñando con una vida perfecta… 

—Law…—musito al separarse por un momento de su amado. 

— ¿Si? 

—A veces siento que todo esto debe ser un sueño… 

—Amor, esto es real… Mi amor es real—contesto Law con una voz llena de convicción, viendo los ojos color ámbar de su querido Corazon y colocando sus manos sobre las pálidas mejillas de este. 

—Law…

Los labios de Law volvieron a posarse sobre los de Corazon, esta vez para confirmar sus palabras de la mejor manera posible.  
Las manos del moreno empezaron a bajar, dirigiéndose hacia el borde de la ropa de su esposo. 

— ¿Te ayudo con esto?—pregunto Law cambiando el tono de su voz por un acento más suave y seductor—. Creo que podría retomar mi plan principal… 

—Eso sería maravilloso, lamento haberlo arruinado. 

—No te preocupes, este es el momento perfecto para llevarlo a cabo—y Law salió de la cama, encendió la luz de la habitación y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior—. Esto es tarea tuya…—señalo el joven, acercándose de nuevo a su esposo para que este colocara sus grandes y pálidas manos sobre sus caderas y decidiera cuando era el momento de retirar aquella prenda. 

—Eres increíble, Law…—y Corazon lo tomo entre sus brazos, llevándolo de nuevo al interior de la cama y bajo las sabanas, listo para iniciar con aquel “plan” que su esposo había tenido en espera. 

Una larga y satisfactoria noche estaba por venir…

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Bien, aquí termina este intento raro de adaptación/homenaje raro que no me resistí a escribir.  
> Muchas gracias por leer, muchísimas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios, lo aprecio mucho.  
> Gracias por darme una oportunidad con cada nueva publicación.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho!  
> Atte. Levita Hatake


End file.
